Dryad
Overview Dryads (Dredicot Rosil) are a fae species that live in deep forested areas, the only known settlement being the Sacred Arbor located deep within the Twyst Lands. History Actual dryad history is largely unknown, the majority of common knowledge being spread through rumor and story. There are few documented examples of elf-dryad communication, and no known instance at all of human-dryad interaction. The exact location of the Sacred Arbor is unknown, but is believed to be somewhere within the Hallowed Forest, near the center of the Twyst Lands. Many believe the woods to be haunted, with dangerous predators and poisonous plantlife. As such, there are few settlements anywhere close to the woods. Dryads themselves remain in the safety of the arbor, their homes protected by large walls of illusory magic that can disorient trespassers and force them to turn around upon contact. Search parties intent on finding the arbor have not yet bared fruit, their members reporting a "mysterious force" turning them back without so much of a confrontation. As few progress has been made in contacting the illusive race, dryads and the arbor have become the subject of myth and old wives' tales, spread among elf and man alike. Culture Within the arbor, the long-living dryads form symbiotic relationships with the forest around them; protecting the plantlife in exchange for shelter. Unlike elves, however, dryads do not treat normal plantlife as especially sacred or holy; the dryads share an understanding that they are fae physiology puts them above the common bush. That being said, they understand the important of protecting both flora and fauna, and are careful to ensure the forests' needs are being met. Dryad society is somewhat of a caste/family system, with the typical, smaller dryads being birthed from seed pods made by a number of larger "Mother-Trees". These Mother-Trees serve as family connections among dryads, and are seen as the spiritual leaders among society. Although rare, some dryads are asked to go on lone pilgrimage by the Mother-Trees, leaving the Sacred Arbor in order to examine the outside world, learn new forms of magics, or simply to expand their knowledge. Very few dryads are sent into the wild this way; approximately a handful every few decades. However, recent years have brought a crisis within the arbor; the Mother Trees, known for their near-immortality, have begun inexplicably waning and wilting. Although the process is slow, the fall of the Mother Trees could mean the end of dryad society. As such, the last few decades have seen an increasing number of dryads on pilgrimage, in an attempt to find an explanation or a potential cure. Distribution As of present, dryads are known only to exist within the Sacred Arbor, within the Hallowed Wood of the Twyst Lands. However, it may be possible to spot one on pilgrimage within the Twyst Lands, or possibly even farther. Physiology Common Dryad (Dredicot Rosil Minor) The typical dryad resembles a small fairy or even an insectoid about the size of a dwarf. Dryads are small and rather diminutive, with unusually thin arms and legs. Never reaching more than 5 feet, they are generally shorter than most other sapient races. Their skin is rigid and grey, resembling the smooth bark on young saplings. With no blood-based circulatory system, dryads are generally cold to the touch. Their hair and eyes are a bit more familiar to human and elven physiology, but are still somewhat different. Eye color is observed to have much more variety than typical sapient races; dryad eyes range through all colors of the spectrum and can sometimes be scene with spectacular patterns. Dryad "hair" is actually more similar to plant leaves than animal hair, being able to absorb sunlight and water for nutrients, as well as being a fair bit more rigid. Dryads have a high natural affinity for magic, with strong abilities in all three schools. The arcane has become their main form of defense, in order to make up for their rather fragile bodies. Mother-Tree (Dredicot Rosil Major) The large organisms that spawn Dredicot Rosil Minor more closely resemble plants then their offspring, taking the appearance of large tree-like structures and growing up to 5 stories in height. With the exception of face markings present on the trunk, they would almost be indistinguishable from normal trees. However, they are indeed sentient, being able to move slowly (via tunneling of roots), express emotion, and even communicate telepathically with other dryads. Often times they allow Hallow Silkworms (in manageable numbers) to feed off their leaves, producing substantial amounts of silk, which is then formed into articles of clothing for common dryads. The Mother-Trees are capable of powerful and ancient magics, and are responsible for the expansive illusory barrier surrounding the Sacred Arbor. As the number of Mother-Trees have remained constant for the last several hundred years, it is currently unknown whether common dryads can morph into the larger structures, or whether they are a different species entirely.